


Messenger Stag

by mausipluto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mausipluto/pseuds/mausipluto
Summary: Small paper stags begin to show up on Harry's desk during his classes. Each stag carrying a new message from an alleged 'secret admirer'. Harry slowly finds himself falling without even knowing who it is. But hes determined to find out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry...Harry wake up!"

Harry felt a harsh flick against the side of his head, making him flinch. Reluctantly he raised his head and turned to look at who was calling for him. He stared for a moment confused by the blurry figure in front of him before realizing he didn’t have his glasses on. His hands fumbled around the desk before he found his glasses and shoved them on his face. The figure, who turned out to be Hermione, was glaring at him with a stern look on her face. She then raised her eyebrows in a pointed look and as if realizing he was in class for the first time Harry widened his eyes and stared around the room. His face reddened in embarrassment, hoping none of the other students had realized he dozed off.

"Calm down I got you back up before the Professor noticed," Hermione hissed under her breath. "but don't go falling asleep again!" 

Despite her tone, Harry could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't as upset as she tried to make herself seem. Her expression was filled more with concern than anger as she reached out to grab Harry's bicep. 

"What's up with you, Harry? Are you not getting enough sleep again?” She squeezed his arm a bit. “This is the third time you've slept through class this week! Is it the nightmares again?"

"Wha- No it's- I'm- I'm fine... 'mione. Don't worry, this class is just...It's just a boring class that's all."

She gave him an unsure look but said nothing more, opting to help Ron who seemed to have paid even less attention to the class than Harry. Letting out a small sigh Harry sunk into his chair, looking up to the professor. He watched his friends from his peripherals and felt a pang of sadness in his chest. They had always been supportive of Harry and had been there for him after the war. But at this point, Harry felt bad about how much they had to deal with because of him. Hermione's suspicions were correct, the nightmares were back. But this time Harry was determined to deal with them himself. No more burdening his friends. They didn't deserve to suffer because of him any longer.

Harry shook his head, attempting to rid himself of his more negative thoughts and focus on the lesson. However, focusing was difficult with Harry's lack of sleep and the lesson's dreadful length. The class in question was one of his more boring lessons: Ancient Studies. Harry wouldn't have taken it by his own warrant but Hermione suggested he should take it just in case he wanted to pursue work as a Curse-Breaker. After the war, Harry didn't feel up to being an Auror and to him, curse-breaking sounded just as exciting. Not that he has told anyone except Ron and Hermione; he felt that the wizarding public would not be satisfied with that choice. Ever since he came into the wizarding world people seemed set on the idea of Harry becoming an Auror, not really listening to what Harry himself wanted. It was too much for him, he thought, especially after all that had happened. Harry just wanted something less intense but still fulfilling. There were some days Harry even considered going back to the muggle world after Hogwarts. He wasn’t entirely too sure, and thinking about it all made him queasy. The wizarding world would be especially upset with that choice.

Starting to get a headache from the thought of the wizarding public angry with him Harry looked for a distraction. Luckily that opportunity showed itself as Harry was startled by a brush against his leg. After almost jumping out of his seat Harry glanced down to see what touched him. Standing right next to his foot was a tiny paper stag which began to stomp its front hooves as if to say 'Finally! Now come pick me up!'. Harry stared wide-eyed at it, jaw dropping in shock at the moving paper deer. He took a moment to compose himself before he picked up the small deer and set it in front of himself. The stag trotted in a circle on his desk, basking in Harry's gaze before finally stopping and looking directly up at him.

"What in the world _are_ you?" He whispered softly at the stag brushing his fingers along the folded paper that made up its body. For a paper figure, it was incredibly detailed and well made.

The stag turned to show off its side where Harry finally noticed a small scribbled that read 'open me'.

"A note?" Harry gaped. "But you're so well made I don't want to open you!"

Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry's words. Ron leaning onto Hermione's desk trying to get a better look, struggling as he sat on the very left of the row with Hermione in between him and Harry.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron questioned peering curiously at the deer on Harry's desk.

"A note apparently, it’s been folded into a stag," Harry answered, picking it up and putting on Hermione's desk so his friends could get a better look.

The stag looked around at them seeming to get excited under the watchful eye of more people. It paraded around in front of Hermione and then over to Ron all the while flicking its ears now and again as well as it’s tail. Ron moved to grab it for a closer look causing the stag to jump back in disgust. It began to throw a hissy fit over Ron’s action bucking its legs in the air and stomping against the desk. Ron put his hands up in surprise and frowned.

“Looks like it isn’t fond of you Ron” Hermione teased, reaching out to pet it herself.

Responding similarly to Ron’s touch the stag jumped away from Hermione and made a b-line off the edge of her desk. With fumbling hands, Harry just managed to catch it from falling straight to the ground.

"I don't think he likes either us very much" Hermione chuckled.

"It probably just wants to be opened. Plus it's just a piece of paper it doesn't have _feelings._ It can’t like or dislike stuff _._ " Ron huffed, clearly annoyed that it avoided him.

"It's charmed, Ronald, obviously it's not a normal piece of paper." She retorted, "Open him up Harry, see who's sent him.

Harry hesitantly reached out to pick up the paper stag. It flicked an ear noncommittally and stepped into Harry’s open hand.. With a small apology to the deer, he began to unfold it. He wished whoever sent this note had done so in a way that didn't force Harry to ruin a wonderfully charmed art piece. Huffing, he smoothed out the paper and stared a moment at the page before finally reading through it. The note, which was quite short, was written in neat swooping handwriting.

_'What is_ _the_ _Harry Potter doing sleeping in class, hm? Gone off and made me flustered doing that! Who said you could look so charming while you nap? It's not fair to the rest of us. I'm truly distraught.'_

Harry noted what seemed to be a pause in thinking as the ink had pooled where the quill most likely sat for a few too many moments.

_'Only joking. About the distress that is, not your charm. You are undeniably charming. I suppose this is a good time to tell you why I'm writing. I happen to fancy you, Harry Potter. Quite. A. Lot. I hope you don't mind that I fancy you, not that you know who I am. Better that way I suppose. Anyways, do get more rest at night rather than during class. As much as I love your bedhead, it really isn't healthy to be so sleep deprived. Please rest.'_

Harry furrowed his brows.

"Well? What did it say?" Hermione asked curiously, Ron nodding from next to her.

Harry handed her the paper to let them both read through it. Distracting himself with brushing his fingers over the spot on his desk where the stag once stood. He looked back up at them when the paper was returned to his desk. "What do you suppose?"

"What do you mean, mate? Just another fangirl trying their shot at you." Ron shrugged. "Been a while since you got one, hasn't it? Used to get bucket loads at the beginning of the year."

Hermione nodded. "As of now, I agree with Ron. Doesn't seem like anything important. Thought such an intricate delivery for such a simple note was a bit odd, she probably just wanted to impress you." She began packing her books away as she finished talking.

Ron and Harry followed after her example, the professor just having announced the end of class. The three moved along with other students to exit the classroom. Harry absentmindedly stuffed the note into his robe's wand pocket deciding Ron and Hermione were probably right.

"Y'know Harry," Hermione started as the walked to the Great Hall for lunch. "Whoever sent that letter was right."

Both Harry and Ron gave her confused looks. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "About not sleeping in class?"

"Oh. I mean, I suppose but-" Harry sputtered for a moment. "I already told you it was just because the class was boring!"

"Harry. If some random girl can see that you're not getting enough sleep then _obviously_ it's not just the class."

"'Mione's right, mate. But by the sound of that letter, your admirer seems set either way" Ron snickered. "Sounds like a sweet, concerned, future girlfriend perhaps? You can join the club~" He teased, intertwining his fingers with Hermione's. The two had finally begun dating after the war.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but lost his words as he accidentally made eye contact with someone in the halls. Malfoy stared at him curiously, as if waiting expectantly for Harry's reply. He was leaning against the wall outside the Great Hall just watching the trio. His eyebrows raised when he realized they matched gazes before glaring and looking away.

"Uh, Harry?"

Harry looked over to Ron, not realizing he had stopped walking about three feet from the Great Hall's entrance. 

"Sorry about that, just uh- forgot what I was going to say," Harry mumbled hastily, watching as Malfoy slipped into the Great Hall.

Starting his feet up again, Harry followed Ron and Hermione over the Gryffindor table. The trio sat in a gap provided by their other friends and began eating. Harry's seat gave him a direct view across the other two tables to where the Slytherin's were seated. He watched Malfoy who was sitting quietly and writing something instead of eating. The black-haired girl next to him which Harry always assumed was his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, threw herself against his side dramatically. Malfoy rolled his eyes and pushed her back playfully, a small smirk on his lips. When Malfoy glanced up and the two made eye contact _again_ was when Harry finally realized he was staring. On top of that, Harry was startled by a soft voice that suddenly called to him.

"Hello, Harry."

Luna sat down gently on his left, Ginny sitting across from her.

"Luna, Ginny, hey." Harry gave them each a smile.

Ever since classes had resumed at Hogwarts, post-war, the four houses had been closer to each other than ever before. At the beginning of the school year, Headmistress McGonagall had announced that, while the house system would remain the same as previous years, students could now sit with friends of other houses during regular meals. (This did not apply to important feasts as intermixing students during events like the house cup would get confusing.) Along with the free seating, the returning eighth years also had their own separate common room and dorms. It had been built near the end of repairs in a refurbished area of the castle. Harry was quite happy with the changes as eighth years also didn't have as strict curfew since they were all basically adults.

From his right, Harry heard Hermione pipe up, "Harry why don't you tell Ginny and Luna about what happened in Ancient Studies today?"

Her exclamation seemed to have caught a few other curious student’s attention as Harry had a small group tuning in to hear what had happened. Any Harry related news always seemed to be a top priority to the student body.

"Er, well, I got a note during class. It was a charmed piece of paper folded up into a stag."

A few murmurs of interest crossed the group.

"Oi, you're leaving out the important part!" Ron called. "It was a confession!"

This earned Harry a few cheers from the group. A couple of the guys around Harry gave him friendly slaps on the back, calling him "a ladies man" and yelling things like "save some for the rest of us!". It all made Harry blush a bit, not sure why it was such a big deal.

"Didn't you and Hermione say it wasn't anything important!?" Harry cried, cheeks turning redder by the minute. "Plus I had already got a whole bunch before how is this any different?"

" _First_ of all, no need to brag," "but earlier you said-" "And _second_ of all, this one was delivered super cool! The more I think about it, charming the note to come to you is crazy smooth. Plus the anonymity has been making you think more about it, smart way to get on your radar!"

"It was anonymous?" Ginny chimed in.

Harry gave a nod and fished the note out from his pocket, handing it to her. Others around pushed closer to read it as well. The shoving ceased as the note started getting passed around, properly distracting a majority of the table. Harry took this chance to eat more of his lunch and chat a bit with Luna. As the note made it's way back around the table Neville, who was sitting a few seats away on the opposite side of the table, got a chance to read it over. While reading Neville was struck in the side of the head, the projectile bouncing and landing on the table. Another small paper stag.

The Gryffindor table erupted into chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives his second paper stag.

Harry felt a pair of cold gray eyes watching him through the chaos. There was a look of interest on Malfoy's face when Harry caught his gaze through the crowd. It sent a shiver down his spine. Malfoy looked excited about something which was never a good thing. Quickly, the blonde realized they had locked eyes and frowned, turning back to his friends. There was an uneasy pit in Harry's stomach and the whole interaction distracted Harry enough for a stray hand to grab the paper stag from in front of him. The mess that was the Gryffindor table hadn't calmed down one bit since Harry had managed to get the stag in his grasp. People laughed and yelled for him to open it, Harry's friends having to push people back as a few teachers came to help calm the group.

"Oi, give him some air!" Ron bellowed from next to Harry, struggling to push back an overly excited fifth year.

"Open the note!!" A student from the crowd yelled in response, causing a small chant of ‘open it’ to break out.

An uncomfortable blush spread across the back of Harry's neck and up to the tips of his ears, faintly dusting his cheeks as well. He really didn't want to open the letter with so many people around, despite having done so with fanmail in the past. He stood up abruptly and looked to his friends.

"I'll be right back, I want to open this somewhere else." Harry huffed, getting small nods from them. 

He headed for the exit of the great hall. A few students tried to go after him but Headmistress McGonagall stood and ordered everyone to go back to their seats. 

Finally escaping to the hall outside, Harry stood against the wall and fumbled with the note in his hands. He held the stag out on his palm and watched its very frazzled demeanor. Despite it not actually being alive it looked quite annoyed that it had been grabbed at by so many hands and it was a little worse for wear after the whole ordeal. Apologizing, Harry delicately unfolded the note and read over it.

_I see my last note has caused a bit of excitement. Sounds like your friends already like me. (Can't say I don't love the attention! Even if no one knows I'm basking in it.) I suppose these letters aren’t much like normal love letters. Would you prefer something more along the lines of… 'OH HARRY POTTER I'M ABSOLUTELY SMITTEN, YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! MY HERO!'_

That bit of the letter was written in a messy scrawl instead of the regular neat handwriting. A multitude of hearts were drawn around the message.

_No? Good, I might die if I have to write like that again. I don't care about that hero bullshit and I'd much rather save my dignity while writing even if these are 'love letters’. Though I didn't expect to write a second one so soon, I thought it would be fun to deliver it during lunch. Hope you enjoyed whatever outcome it caused, I'm sure if it was disastrous I enjoyed it myself. Also, listen to your friends, you look like an absolute mess. Sleep._

Harry frowned, did he really look that tired?. He took a moment to look over the letter, trying to find any significant parts that might give away who sent it. Nothing special really stood out from the last letter other than a slight messiness to the writing, like it was rushed to be finished. But that made sense, his admirer had said she didn't expect to write again so soon. Harry continued to look over the note before hearing the large door of the Great Hall creak open. He looked over expecting to see Hermione or Ron but was surprised when Malfoy stepped out, glancing around. He spotted Harry, eyes widening as if he hadn’t expected the boy to be so close to the door before scrunching his face into a sneer.

"Potter." He hissed out.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled, quickly crumpling up the note and stuffing it away.

Malfoy scoffed, "Nothing from you. Just hoping I can get rid of this headache your little Gryffindor filth gave me." He said moving to stand in front of Harry.

"Oh piss off you prat." 

"Glad to have another lovesick fool after you? Seems everybody loves Saint Potter." He said the last words with disgust. 

"I said piss off! You don't know anything."

"Really? Care to enlighten me then? I'd love to have a nugget of wisdom from the Golden boy. I mean, really, I don't get all the excitement. They’re just another whiny bitch in a sea of idiots. Probably gets off on the idea of you saving them from the clutches of darkness or something." 

"Mind your damn business. And don't talk about her like that!" Harry stood up abruptly, glaring daggers at Malfoy. 

Malfoy's snotty demeanor changed instantly and an unsettling smirk settled on his face. Harry felt like he said something he shouldn't have but couldn't place why. The pleased look in Malfoy's eyes remained as the boy let out a hum and suddenly walked off. Harry chalked it up to Malfoy just being his annoying self and headed back into the Great Hall.

His friends greeted him rather normally, but Harry could see the way everyone seemed to vibrate in their seats. Expectant eyes watched him sit down and arrange himself comfortably before taking a bite from his food. A beat of silence passed.

“Well..?” Ron grinned causing Harry to let out an exasperated sigh.

“C’mon Harry just let us have a look, you don’t even have to say anything!” Ginny laughed out, leaning over the table making a grabbing motion with her hands. Hermione nodded along excitedly.

“‘Moine, not you too!” Harry groaned. 

“I can’t help it Harry I’m excited,” She giggled “It’s been boring lately, this is something new and interesting!” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Can’t we just have a boring year? I’ve had enough ‘new and interesting’ things for a lifetime.” Despite his words, Harry gave in, handing off the note to Ginny who was more than halfway laying on the table now, making constant grabby hands at Harry’s face. 

The group cheered and bunched together to read over the note as Harry begrudgingly finished off the rest of his food. He did his best to ignore his friends' whispers and giggles as they passed around the note. Although Harry had no idea who had sent the letters he felt guilt about sharing what was probably supposed to be private. On the other hand, the writer had mentioned liking the attention. Harry set his head in his hands deciding he just wanted lunch to be over with so he didn’t have to deal with the attention the letters were getting. Luckily time seemed to be on his side as people began to spill out of the Great Hall and head off to their next classes. Harry collected the letter back from his friends ignoring whatever they said and the jovial looks he received. He smoothed both letters out quickly on the table before folding them neatly and stuffing them away in his pocket. He got up to leave with everyone and felt a gentle hand on his arm as he was walking.

Luna looked up at him with a small smile. “Your admirer seems to care about you a lot Harry.” 

“I guess so,” He shrugged. “They all do, don’t they? I mean they are admiring me or whatever so they obviously care. And, uh- like me? I guess.” Out of everyone to talk to him about the letters he hadn’t really expected Luna, her words now catching him off guard. 

“Well yes, but this is different” She hummed.

“Different?

Luna nodded. “This person doesn’t like you because you’re ‘Harry Potter’ they like you for you. They said it in the letter themself.”

Harry scuffed his shoe against the floor as he walked, not responding. Luna watched him for a moment, a sparkle in her eye.

“I have to go now. Have a nice rest of your day Harry.” She smiled and disappeared out of the Great Hall.

“Oh- yeah you too.” Harry paused realizing they had walked all the way to the Great Hall doors. He looked around a moment before meeting back up with Ron and Hermione as they exited as well. 

“Ah, Harry, there you are!” Hermione chirped.

“Sorry, I was talking to Luna for a moment.” 

“That’s quite alr-” Ron cut her off. “What? About the letters?”

Harry groaned. “Yes, about the letters. Don’t you have a class to get to Ron?” 

“Could say the same for you!” The ginger retorted.

“Not today,” Harry grinned “I’m free until dinner.”

Ron let out a pained noise. “Not fairrrrrrrrr” 

Hermione snickered and grinned at Harry. She gave her and Ron’s intertwined hands a squeeze and continued to pull him along.

“Don’t be fussy Ron, you have a break after your next class. Mine’s a double period so I won’t see you too until dinner. Oh! And I might be a little late, McGonagall wanted me to visit her office before dinner.”

“What for?” Harry frowned.

“I’m not quite sure to be exact. She wants me to help some students with one of their classes but won’t give me more details until this evening.” 

“So I won’t see you before then?” Ron whined, “‘Mione can I walk you to class!” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Yes Ron, you were walking me already anyway remember? Well, have fun with your time off Harry!” She called as they turned down a hallway and Harry continued forward.

“See ya, Hermione! Ron!” Harry called back before picking up his pace and heading back to the eighth year common room. 

When Harry reached the entrance to the common room he was greeted by two stone statues that faced each other in a duel, wands drawn. Neither of the figures were people Harry recognized. He whispered a password into the ear of the wizard on the left, causing the statue to pull back from its stance and flick his wand in a spell. The statue on the right looked Harry over, then around him before stepping back as well and casting the same. After both statues had done so the large blocks of the wall shifted into a short hallway that led to the common room. Harry passed through giving each of the statues a nod. 

The password system set in place for the eighth years was done in a way that forced two students to open the door together. Each student had to whisper into the ear of a statue for the common room to be revealed, although it could be opened by one student if they were alone (such as Harry had done). The teachers had set up the password this way to bring students from different houses closer after the effects of the war.

The common room was empty when Harry entered, all the other eighth years either in classes or spending their pass time somewhere else. As lovely as the common room was, rather large and put together with a mix of different house decor, it usually remained empty during the middle of the day. Harry took this chance to throw himself onto one of the couches, haphazardly tossing his bag of books at the foot of the couch. He shuffled around until he was laying on his back and rummaged into his pocket to pull out the letters. He set the first one onto his stomach and unfolded the second to read through it again. Harry supposed Luna was right, his new admirer was different in their attraction. They had stated they didn’t care about that “ _hero bullshit_ ” as they put it. The phrasing caused Harry to let out a chuckle, clearly the girl had some attitude to her just based on the way she wrote. Not that Harry minded. He moved to hold the letter in one hand, picking up the other with his now free hand. He flipped it open just to admire them together, taking in the pretty handwriting and now very faded fold marks that had made up the stag design. The peaceful scenario remained like this until Harry heard someone clear their throat. He glanced over to see Malfoy looking at him with a raised brow.

“Shit, Malfoy what the hell!” Harry sat up and fumbled to put away the letters.

“Soaking in on your fame again Potter?” Malfoy scoffed, pulling his bag from his shoulder and setting it on one of many hooks that lined the entrance wall. 

“Oh shut up,” Harry snickered. “Probably just jealous. Prat.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked to the left of the entrance, where a small kitchen was built into the common room. “Why would I be jealous? I don’t want a stranger sending me shit.” 

“She’s not a stranger! Well-” Harry paused. “She knows me, it’s not weird.”

“Everyone knows you, Potter.” Malfoy sneered. “For all you know this admirer of yours could be some stalker first year.”

Harry bristled, “I got my first letter during one of my classes it’s not a fucking first year.”

Malfoy turned away from the kitchen counter he had been messing around at and faced Harry, a cup of tea in hand. “I wouldn’t doubt that you have to take a first-year class,” He said simply “You’re as dumb as a troll.”

Harry seethed from his spot on the couch as he watched the blonde smirk and walk back over to his bag, throwing it back onto his shoulder. With his school bag and tea, Malfoy crossed the common room to the stairs on the left side that led up to the boy’s dorms.

“Fuck you Malfoy.” Harry snapped as he started ascending the steps.

The blonde let out a laugh and responded too quietly for Harry to hear before disappearing up the stairwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap it's been a while!!!! This year has been super hectic and busy but I finally got to writing this second chapter :] I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to post more often <3 also holy shit Malfoy has some steady ass hands to walk up stairs with a cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 so please be patient as i figure out the platform better! Thank you <3


End file.
